a. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a swivel hook assembly for securing webbing or the like to rings or other hooks, and more particularly to swivel hook arrangement which permits relative rotation between the webbing and the rings along at least two orthogonal axes.
b. Description of the Prior Art
Swivel hooks are known in the art which include a rectangular frame formed of a rigid U-shaped member on three sides with a bar pivotally mounted between the arms thereof. A hook was then rotatably mounted on the center bar. The elements of the hooks were molded from a plastic material. However, it was found that this arrangement was unsatisfactory because under heavy loads, the arms of the U-shaped member had a tendency to separate thereby freeing the bar. In addition, the web tended to bunch up at the corners of the U-shaped member so that the swivel hook was difficult to handle. Moreover, the hook itself tended to break.